Talk:Whirlwind attack
The whirlwind lockup In my experience this feat is bugged such that when you perform a whirlwind attack, you can no longer perform any other attacks. Can anyone verify this, and if so, should we include this information on this wiki entry? Directrealist 18:14, 3 July 2006 (PDT) *Yeah this is entirely true. I am adding this as a note. I have no idea what or how it bugs, but it does indeed bug and not infrequently. 05:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :* Not "entirely" true. The lockup under Windows was fixed at one point -- I'm guessing 1.65 or 1.66 based on the patch notes. It's only when the server is running under Mac or Linux (which includes single-player under those operating systems) when the lockup still occurs. I'll update the note with what I think is the latest info on what causes this bug; if it is not accurate, people should feel free to make a note here as to their observations, and maybe we'll come up with a better characterization. --The Krit 13:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Decreasing base attack It seems from testing that you don't make each attack at full ab at all. One attack is at full ab, the next at 5 less, then 10 less, etc, just as when using a round to attack normally. To make it worse, monks get -5 per attack even though it would be -3 if attacking normally Pulse cap 01:23, 26 October 2006 (PDT) *1.67 or 1.68 changed the way whirlwind attack works and they bugged it up. Kail Pendragon 11:30, 27 October 2006 (PDT) :*Did 1.69 fix this problem? Or is it still bugged up? Grom56 06:56, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::* It was fixed in 1.69. --The Krit 17:39, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Mechanical questions from Alaisiagae A series of questions regarding whirlwind attacks: If a rogue (or other class with Sneak attack) is in stealth mode and performs a Whirlwind Attack, does the attack also do Sneak Attack damage? Similarly, can a critical hit occur during a whirlwind attack? If so, does the critical apply to all creatures struck by WW, or only the first? Or, does it happen on a case-by-case basis (one enemy might struck with a critical hit, the next enemy not crit'hitted, the next enemy hit with a critical)? Do a weapon's on-hit effects work (e.g. vampiric regeneration, on-hit disease/poison/spell, wounding, vorpal, slay racial type, etc.)? Last question: if the character is hastened - sorry, "hasted" - will the character be able to perform more than one whirlwind attack per round (it seems the WW attack consumes a whole round, though I could be wrong)? Alaisiagae 15:25, 19 December 2006 (PST) * Criticals happen on a case-by-case basis, and on-hit effects work. IIRC, Whirlwind attack is a full-round action so you can't have two of them per round while hasted. (Glorfindel) Note removal I thought I would justify my removal of the following note: Whirlwind attack initially seems less useful than great cleave due to its greater requirements, but it remains useful at higher levels when enemies can no longer be killed in a single blow and great cleave happens only rarely. First of all, I think whirlwind attack initially looks more useful than great cleave, since at lower levels you sacrifice fewer attacks for whirlwind. (At higher levels, the benefits of whirlwind do not go up, but the cost of using it does.) Secondly, great cleave becomes more useful at higher levels since it does not only kick in when an enemy is killed in a single blow — you merely need to kill more than one enemy in a single round, which is more likely as you increase your number of attacks. --The Krit 15:08, 17 August 2007 (PDT) Disabled on servers? So whirlwind is not disabled on some servers? Or it is disabled, but not because the server admins think it contributes to lag? --The Krit 16:38, December 1, 2011 (UTC) * No response, so I'll just assume it was a bit of carelessness or maliciousness, and restore the note. --The Krit 23:36, December 18, 2011 (UTC)